Adam's Back!
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Adam was in the Cage, but Castiel has some startling news for Sam. He's out? Where? When Sam and Adam are reunited, sparks fly. INCEST


"Sam, I have found evidence that your half-brother has been restored to life."

"W-wait..What? Adam's back? Where?" Samuel Winchester's eyes filled with tears.

The angel was bewildered. "I-I thought you would be pleased to know. I am sorry."

"N-n! I am! Just tell me where, Cas." Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks as he stared at the blue-eyed angel.

"In the middle of a field in Idaho. He was found naked by a couple who have given him clothes and all the money they could spare to get a bus into the nearest town. It appears that he is heading for Bobby's."

"Cas! Please take me to Bobby's now." Sam begged desperately, still crying.

"What about Dean?" Cas reached to touch Sam.

"C-can you just tell him where I've gone? I need to be there when Adam gets back!"

"Yes, I can." With a touch of his hand, Sam found himself in Bobby's living room.

"Bobby! You here?"

"Yeah. Did Cas drop ya off?" Bobby moved into sight. "Sam! Why're ya crying? Is Dean ok-"

"No! He's f-fine! It's Adam! He's back. He's supposed to be coming here." Sam let himself fall to the floor.

"F-from tha Cage? How'd he get back?" Bobby asked, pouring a glass of whiskey which he handed to the younger hunter.

"Y-yes. I don't know, Cas just told me he'd found out Adam was back." Sam accepted the drink gratefully, downing it quickly.

"You an' Adam were closer than we knew?" The grizzled hunter asked softly, reaching to hug Sam.

"Y-yeah..W-we were in l-love...Even being in the Cage didn't stop us...I-I know w're brothers and everything but.." Sam sobbed, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

"Hey..It's okay son. It's okay." Bobby held him close, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

They sat like that for hours, long after Sam had stopped crying. Suddenly a weak knock was heard and Sam jerked his head up.

He ran to the door and opened it. There he was.

"Sammy." Adam toppled forward into the young hunter's arms, losing consciousness.

"Adam! Baby c'mon, please wake up." Sam stared down at his half-brother. He was dirty, in completely rags and far too skinny. "Bobby!"

"Is he out?" Bobby rushed over. "Yep. He looks like he just needs sleep. Can you wash him while I get food?"

"Yeah." The Winchester gently picked up the frail blond, carrying him to the bathroom. Stripping them both, he filled the tub and sat himself down, easing Adam on top of him.

From that position, Sam washed his beloved, hating the way his head lolled. When he had finished, washing them both, he carried Adam into the bedroom that was Sam's whenever he was at Bobby's.

Dressing himself, he tucked Adam under the covers, kissing his forehead. "Be right back baby." The blond didn't answer, still fast asleep.

Sam slipped down the stairs, grabbing a bowl of the stew Bobby had made. As he walked back up, he prayed that Adam would wake.

As luck would have it, Adam was just coming around. "Sammy?"

"Adam! I'm here baby!" The hunter hurriedly set the bowl down, moving to hold the smaller man in his arms.

"Y-you're really here this time!" Adam hugged his brother tightly as he teared up.

"I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Sam kissed his lips gently. "Now, let me feed you?"

"Please."

As Sam fed him, Adam asked questions about what had happened while he had been in the Cage, Sam answering everyone.

Eventually, the food was finished and Adam was nodding off. "Sleep baby. I'll be right here."

The blond fell asleep before he could finish talking.

Adam slept for hours, letting out the occasional whimper but he would soothe at Sam's voice. When he finally awoke, he was clearly feeling better as he reached for Sam.

"Kiss me, Sam? I've missed you so bad." Adam leaned up into Sam's needy kiss.

"I've missed you too, baby. So much." The older man kissed him again, filled with desire.

"Sammy, make love to me. I need you and I'm ready." There was no doubt in the blond's eyes as he pulled gently at Sam's shirt.

Sam helped him remove it, kissing him gently. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"I'm ready. I've wanted this for so long. I trust you and I want to feel you."

"Yes." Sam slowly began to remove his jeans, kissing his brother back passionately.

Adam helped remove the rest of Sam's clothing, moaning at the sight of the man's naked body. "A-any lube?"

"I have lotion in the top drawer." The hunter reached for it but Adam beat him to it, handing the lotion to Sam before ripping down the sheets, exposing his beautiful body.

After hurriedly slicking up his fingers, Sam brushed one over Adam's opening. "Oh! P-please Sam!"

The young hunter listened, easing a finger inside his brother, feeling him tense. "G-god. So tight. Y-you okay?" He began to gently move the digit.

"Y-yes. More!" Adam whimpered slightly as Sam added a second finger, quickly yet gently stretching him.

As Sam went to add the final finger, Adam pushed down. "N-need you. N-now. Please."

"I might hurt you!"

"D-don't care, just need you!"

With a low growl, Sam pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock. "Need you too. So bad."

The older man gently pushed the blond's legs apart, lining himself up. "I love you." Nudging the head of his cock in, moaning at the way Adam opened for him, Sam kissed him.

Adam gasped softly, eyes widening in pain. "F-fuck."

Sam stilled, kissing at his lover's face. "Y-you're okay."

"G-god. More, please."

At his words, Sam gently pushed deeper, groaning. "So beautiful,"

"Y-you're so big." Adam gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath as Sam felt him relax. "Oh god."

Once the smaller man loosened, Sam pushed in, still with more than half his cock to go. "J-just push it in all at once. H-hurts too much going slow."

"Baby-"

"Yes, I'm sure Sammy." Adam kissed the hunter hard as Sam did as he was told. "O-oh...god."

The blond whimpered, trembling slightly as his ass began to adjust. Sam did his best to distract his lover, kissing all over his face and neck, his own hips trembling in need.

"T-try to move?"

Sam pulled out a little to push back in, Adam moaning for more. "Y-yes. More baby."

Sam deepened his thrusts, keeping them slow, making love to his brother. Adam's back arched in pleasure, a loud "Oh!" issuing from his lips. "I found it!"

The hunter groaned as each thrust grazed the smaller man's sweet spot, resulting in a delicious moaning blond beneath him. "B-baaaaaabby! S-so good. M'gonna!"

"Come for me baby." Sam growled low into Adam's ear.

"Sam! Oh!" Moaning his brother's name, Adam came hard around him, splattering their bellies with his come.

Sam's orgasm was yanked from him by the fierce clenching of his lover's ass and the way he moaned his name. His hot spunk painted the inside walls of Adam's ass as he panted roughly.

"Sammy, s-so perfect." The blond moaned, kissing his brother gently.

"No, you're perfect." Sam panted, kissing him back.

Adam giggled. "N-no!"

"Mmmhmm. You are." The young hunter grinned softly, kissing Adam's forehead as he gently pulled out.

"I love you." The blond's eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you too, Addy."

They drifted asleep in each other's arms, happy with the knowledge that they would wake the same way, and begin their time together.

~The End~


End file.
